


A Blob by Mon-El of Daxam

by emarasmoak (emara32)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst in the second chapter, Canon Compliant, Clueless alien puppy, Crossover, Everything is written from Mon-El's POV, F/M, Fluff, Implied abusive parenting, KaraMel, Karamel endgame, Karamel is my romantic OTP, LeMon is also my brotp, Lots of fluff in the first chapter, Mon-El has a blob, MonAlex is my brotp too, MonWinn is my brotp, My first published fanfic, Very short crossover, WestAllen is implied, everything is Confusing, he is so in love, he tries really hard, mentions of Sanvers, mentions of drugs and alcohol abuse, mon-el writes a diary, rough childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emara32/pseuds/emarasmoak
Summary: Mon-El decided to create his own blob after 2x19.





	1. Mon-El has a blob

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is canon compliant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El wants to share all the useful tips that he had learned about Earthly customs with other aliens in a blob. Includes notes from his diary.
> 
> Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set just after Supergirl episode 2x19 'Alex'.

So I finally decided to create my own blob. Some of you may know me as Mon-El the bartender. Hi, guys! 

The thing is that in my diary I have noted a lot of useful tips about Earthly customs, so I want to share them with other aliens. Okay? Okay. 

24 October 2016 – Zakkarian ale makes everything better. That’s all.

31 October 2016 – I was confused about the use of ‘babe’ when talking about / with beautiful women on Earth so I asked my friend Alex. She gave me a helpful and very detailed talk about proper ways to address women. I took a lot of notes. Wow, Alex can be very scary.

7 November 2016 – Everyone has sex at work in this doctors’ show so I asked my friend Winn if I could actually do that. He told me that he would never ever make out in the photocopy room. He had a crinkle. I’m still confused.

14 November 2016 – Happy Hour is fun. And insanely blue eyes looking at you with disappointment can make you feel quite upset. I also found that someone believing in you gives you strength to be better than you thought you could be. And I now want to be better. Yeah, nobody is more surprised than me.

21 November 2016 – So this woman called Siri is very helpful! Although I still found her confusing sometimes. But I am sure that Beyoncé gives the best tips about women in this planet. I have also learned that people can choose their own mate here, yay!

28 November 2016 – Science seems to be really riveting, so I checked if Netflix had any documentaries about it. Hey, they also have a lot of angsty romantic movies. Who knew that feelings could be so hard.

23 January 2017 – Now that I have a job I can finally buy things! Googling ‘club soda’ and ‘red blanket’. It seems that someone called Edna Mode is not a big fan of capes. I think that she is wrong because Supergirl looks absolutely fantastic in her superhero suit. She always looks great, actually. And smells great. Not that I have met her or something.

30 January 2017 – I thought that being a hero would be easier. Honesty is hard too. I just need to see my partner again tomorrow. Drinking club soda while listening ‘Just breathe’ in Spotify right now.

6 February 2017 – I don’t know why my friend Eve would think that this girl and I have dated. She doesn’t even like me because of the way I am. Grife, I don’t want to swipe right. I thought that I had already found the one. And now everything hurts.

13 February 2017 – So apparently some (stupid) people do not support ladies loving ladies on this planet. I don’t get it. Love is love, right? This planet is so confusing. I also asked Siri why a girl who rejected her friend would care about that guy dating someone else and her response was that it could be because she was jealous or had unresolved emotions about me. I mean, that guy. Oh, I got a call from my friend Kara. Gotta leave, I will update later.

Update 2:05am. Yes!!!! Siri was right!! Current relationship status: super complicated!

20 February 2017 – I need to get prepared for the day of the Valentine next year. Note to self: flowers, music and a ring are apparently needed when asking your mate to get latched. Wow, Vera Wang has really beautiful wedding dresses. I am so proud of my girl, Kara. I mean, she is so clever and badass. It’s like every little thing she does is magic.

27 February 2017 – I have learned today what flower vases are for. The seminar with Pam was also quite interesting and I took a lot of notes, but I think that Winn’s advice is better. I just want to be there for Kara whenever she needs me. I think that I may be in love. 

6 March 2017 – I have learned what a blob is. I may create one someday. I am going to get some potstickers for Kara. By the way, I can totally call her ‘babe’ now. I just want to make her happy.

20 March 2017 – I love her funny face. Her sunny, funny face. It’s been seven hours and fifteen minutes since she took her love away and still nothing compares to her. She is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, the best thing I know. How I am supposed to live without her? I must find a way of letting go ‘cause babe, I don’t want to cry. 

21 March 2017 – Kara’s friends are great. Caitlin is so nice, she was so excited when she explained to me what a true love kiss is. Apparently this means that I’m ‘Prince Charming’ and Cisco found this very funny because I used to be a prince. I somehow have the impression that this Barry guy is awesome and we could be buddies in an alternate universe. But he and Kara made a face when I hugged Iris so now I’m not even sure if he likes me. It seems that I know nothing, but I'm so happy!

27 March 2017– Books are better than YouTube to learn how to do things, guys. And girlfriends really really like when you prepare breakfast or do the laundry. Kara said that I should take all my stuff from the DEO to her place as I spend most of my time here anyway. When I told Winn he murmured something like 'OTP' or 'OTA' and then he hugged me. 

Update 6:20pm. So I have finished reading Romeo and Juliet and I’m so upset. I mean, the end doesn’t make any sense. They were so in love. I have decided that I need to watch a musical movie just to cheer me up. Netflix recommends ‘West Side Story’.

Update 10:12pm. Still sobbing.

Update 1:03am. I have the best girlfriend in the world. She knows how to make me feel better. She also mentioned something called ‘fanfiction’. I will google it tomorrow, after I wake up with her. Now I just want to be the big spoon.

24 April 2017– Kara is so Gryffindor. Winn is clearly a Ravenclaw and apparently I’m a Hufflepuff! I was worried that I could be a Slytherin because of who I was in Daxam so yay me! Shenanigans with Kara are so fun! We make a great team! I’m also quite upset about Jack. He was really charming.

1 May 2017 – I knew that Alex would be ok. She is a complete badass. Maggie and she are so in love and I heard that they are going to get a puppy together. And they are so happy, yay! Useful tip 1: Always ensure that you keep your girlfriend well fed, particularly if she is upset or angry (pizza and potstickers are great options). She will yell less if she is eating something. Useful tip 2: If she is upset and you don't know how to help, then you should just be there for her so you could comfort her whenever she needs you. Just ask her and listen to her. 

That is all I got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had this idea of Mon-El so proud of himself keeping notes with all the useful information that he had learned about Earthly customs and him wanting to share his advice with other aliens in a blob. And I had to write it because there are many things that he still doesn't get. I just love him and find him so charming and funny. He tries really really hard.


	2. Feelings are hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El is writing his inner thoughts about 2x20 and the beginning of 2x21 for his blob.
> 
> Angst.

May 2017. Aboard the Daxamite Royal Spaceship.

Umm, I’m not sure of how to post this, but I hope that I will be able to ask my friend Winn to help me with that. He is crazy smart. He can just press a button and then he is able to do a lot of things. Like finding out spoilers for Game of Thrones’ next season, or scanning Earth’s orbit. That is awesome, if you ask for my opinion.

Anyway, I just wanted to write my thoughts down. It helps to clear my mind and I’m a bit stressed right now. My friend Brian told me that when he is really anxious he just gets some weed. I am not sure what is that exactly, but he described to me what happens when he takes it and I definitely have had something similar when I lived on Daxam. He also told me that he could tell me how to get some. But I don’t want to do that anymore. Get drugs to calm me down, I mean. Or alcohol. 

Where I am from people never learn how to deal with their feelings. We are not supposed to have them or show them. I always thought that I was weird because I had a lot of feelings when I was a kid. I used to crave affection. 

I have always been a touchy person. And my mother was just... uh... you could say that she was not an affectionate person. She was kind of distant. When I was a kid, I used to tell her that I loved her very much and tried to hug her all the time but she really didn’t want me to do that. She was always very busy with important stuff so she never paid any attention to me. I guess that her son was not a priority to her. 

The only moment when she really showed some interest about me was whenever she wanted me to tell me how I should behave. Usually this only would happen because I had just done something embarrassing or I had screwed something up. In these situations, then yeah, then she would find some time to tell me in high detail what kind of a failure and a disappointment I was. And my father... he mostly ignored me. If he took some time to interact with me that would normally mean bad news to me. Like really really bad news. They weren’t exactly parents of the year.

I have been giving a lot of thought to all of this lately, and I am realizing that this stuff may be the main reason that I was kind of a... uh... a douchebag and party boy when I lived in Daxam. Fratboy of the Universe, they said. I can see now that if behaving badly was the only way that any of them would remember that they had a son, then by the gods that this is exactly what I would want to do. Things like spending my days getting drunk or high or finding someone willing to have meaningless sex with me. Quite often I would do all three things at the same time. So I could forget about my feelings. And well, if my behaviour was worse than usual, then they would be embarrassed and I would probably be punished, but hey, they would also have to remember that they had a son. Sometimes I think that I enjoyed being a failure because whatever they did to me meant that I would matter to someone somehow. 

I know now that it is okay to have feelings like love or anger or melancholy or sadness or despair or confusion or fear. I have also learned that it is okay to want to hug someone or hold their hands or just touch or kiss them. Feelings make everything better. Sex is so much better when you are in love! Seriously, love is a many splendored thing. All we need is love. Loving Kara has taught me that. 

But sometimes feelings can be really hard, you know? They can break your heart and shatter you into pieces. They can be terrifying. They can make you want to hide in a dark place and just scream and cry. Imagine... imagine that you have to protect your family and the only way that you know how to help them is doing a terrible thing. Something really awful. The type of action that would darken your soul and change you forever. And your head is telling you that it would be better for everyone that you just do it. But your heart is screaming in pain at the thought of doing that. Imagine that you can’t do it. Imagine that something terrible happens because you didn’t. Because you were the coward that you always have been. Because you are and always will be a failure. Does someone like that really deserve love? Bad things happen to people that are close to me. My father... my father changed and I will never have the opportunity to see him again. I am bad news. It may be better for everyone if I just die or leave forever... I should give up. I don't want to but I know that I should. I am so selfish. I have always been. I'm a failure. I do not deserve love.

No. No. NO! No, no, no, no, no. Kara believes in me. She has faith in me. She wouldn’t give up. She showed me that true heroes do not kill. She taught me that there is always another way. And she is right. She is always right. She is the most moral person I know. I cannot trust my judgement but I must trust hers.

Oh, great. Mommy dearest wants to see me. I think that it is time to put my best snarky face on. I don't want her to know how scared I am. 

Well, that happened. I am betrothed again. To Lena. Crap. 

Grife, I hate my mother. I hate this spaceship. I never thought that I would be here again. I don’t want to wear my royal clothes. They are too similar to my father’s. I don’t want to look like my father. I’m not him. I’m not my father. My father is gone... And it was my fault. Everything is my fault.

Okay, Mon-El, focus. Take a deep breath. Calm down! Just breathe! Remember Kara. Focus on her. Remember her eyes. Remember her beautiful heart. Okay? Okay

What would Kara do? That is easy. She wouldn't give up. Never. She would tell me that she believes in me. She would tell me that heroes keep on fighting and that I must find a way. I'm not a hero but I won't give up. Because my Kara believes in me and that means everything to me. I have to stand up and fight. She has faith in me. I can do it, right? I just have to figure out what the greatest hero in the Galaxy would do. What would Supergirl do?

Let's think. I suppose that the first thing to do now is deciding what to do about the fact that my mother has chosen a mate for me. Again. I know that I do not want to marry Lena. And it is not because my 'bride' is not lovely. She is actually gorgeous. And I have heard that she is also a loyal friend and a very interesting person, but Kara is the one for me. And I don’t think that Lena would want to get hitched to me. I am nothing to her. And she must have realized by now that I am her BFF’s boyfriend, right? 

Kara told me that Lena is a real genius. She is a Luthor, after all. Okay. What if between the two of us we are able to come up with some plan to stop this stupid marriage and her invasion? I hope that we have an opportunity. Mother is dangerous. 

I'm so worried about my mother. I know her. She has a plan. She will try to force us go ahead. She will threaten everything we love. Would it better for everyone if we just marry? This wouldn’t be fair for Lena. She doesn't deserve to be latched to me. She is a really good person. But what should we do if my mother put innocents in danger? What if everyone’s future depended on that? I don't even want to think about being married to someone different from Kara because I know that if I let myself really feel the pain it could destroy me. And I don't want to imagine what would my Kara think if she finds out that I'm supposed to be getting latched to Lena soon. Or if we actually have to marry. I hate my mother. I don't want this. My head hurts. My heart hurts. I am not sure about anything anymore. This is so hard. 

Okay, Mon-El, just breathe again! Breaaaaaathe! Just focus. You have to stop your mother. You have to protect your family and citizens above all else. You have to do whatever it takes to stop this invasion. Kara and Alex and Winn and your friends and all good people on this world will also be fighting. Just stand up, like they do. Protect your family. Protect the people. Protect Earth.

I know that this post is a bit of a mess, guys. Sorry! Not a lot of useful advice for aliens today, right? Well, I imagine that with this invasion nobody is really interested in cooking tips. And writing down my thoughts has really helped to clear my mind. And this has given me strength. And hope. We all need that. We all need hope now. Rebellions are built on hope, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the second chapter is quite different from the first one.
> 
> I tried to write something fluffy but I honestly could not do that after that amazing scene between Chris (Mon-El) and Teri (Rhea) in 2x20. Seriously magnificent.
> 
> I changed the original version of this chapter to keep this fic as canon compliant after 2x21. I removed the final phrase that was about Mon-El having an idea*. Also reworded some of the paragraphs in the second half of the fic (the part after being called to speak with Rhea).
> 
> * In case that you were wondering, the potential Mon-El's idea was based on a speculation. We knew that Lar Gand, the King of Daxam, was dead, but Mon-El, the Crown Prince, was still not recognised as ruler. I wondered if Mon-El would need to be married under Daxamite customs to be recognised as King. In this scenario, his idea would be convincing Lena to go ahead with the wedding so he could order the soldiers to stop the invasion, with the result of many of them still being loyal to Rhea. Based on what happened with Arrow's forced marriage in season 3, I think that their union would not have validity on Earth but could be the source of a lot of jokes and/ or drama.

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned to write more diary type entries about Mon-El's reaction to the events in the end of season 2 but I was unable to do that because of the finale and then season 3 happened. I may write some more chapters in the future depending on what happened with Mon-El during his years in the future. 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts about any chapter or the fic. English is not my first language, so apologies for any mistakes. Constructive feedback is appreciated. I really enjoy talking to you. Your comments inspire me.
> 
> If you love Karamel, Mon-El & Kara and want to fangirl with me you can find me in Tumblr as @emarasmoak..


End file.
